poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Suite Life Movie
''Pooh's Adventures of The Suite Life Movie ''is another Upcoming Winnie the Pooh/The Suite Life crossover made by LegoKyle14 and Shadow101815. It's a sequels to LegoKyle14 and Shadow101815's Pooh's Adventures of Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Pooh's Adventures of Suite Life on Deck. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot After making plans to spend spring break with his girlfriend Bailey Pickett (Debby Ryan), Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse) decides to leave the SS Tipton, a large cruise ship where he attends school, to work as an intern for Dr. Donald Spaulding (John Ducey) at a prestigious research firm instead. He does so in hopes of obtaining a scholarship to Yale. When Cody's twin brother Zack (Dylan Sprouse) reveals Cody's plans to Bailey before Cody could, she becomes infuriated that Cody canceled his plans with her and refuses to speak to him. Meanwhile, Zack asks Cody for his car, which their parents will give to Cody when he goes to college, but Cody refuses. However, after Zack runs a billion-dollar submarine into the seawall in an attempt to impress a cute science assistant, and Cody does the same trying to stop him, the equipment is lost and Cody is kicked out of the program and fired. Furious, Cody disowns Zack and vows to never forgive him, claiming they may be twins, but they definitely are not brothers. Elsewhere, London Tipton (Brenda Song) accidentally eats a fruit given to the dolphins which allows her to understand them. The Martin twins later learn that although Cody will no longer be eligible to work as Dr. Spaulding's intern, both boys are ideal for the Gemini Project, a massive project by Dr. Ronald Olsen (Matthew Glave), who studies the physical and emotional connection of twins. Though it takes them much thought, the brothers agree and land themselves in a camp among hundreds of other twins. Dr. Olsen explains the purpose of the project is to create an emotional bond between people with the hopes of putting an end to evil in the world. By doing this, according to Dr. Olsen, he must form a bond between twins. Over the course of the project, which uses the same fruit as Dr. Spaulding's experiments, Zack and Cody form a bond: first a physical bond, in which they can sense what the other is feeling, then empathy, or an emotional bond. After they develop these bonds, they overhear a conversation that reveals Dr. Olsen has evil intentions. Meanwhile, Bailey discovers Cody's letter and reads it. She realizes Cody only wanted to obtain a scholarship to Yale and goes with London and Woody (Matthew Timmons) to find him. At the institute, London learns from a dolphin that Zack and Cody are at the Gemini Project and alerts Dr. Spaulding who claims that the Martin twins may be in danger. Bailey calls the manager of the SS Tipton, Mr. Moseby (Phill Lewis), to the site of the Gemini Project while they all go to save Zack and Cody. During this time, the brothers attempt to flee the island and the army of twins, who are now mind-controlled to go after the two. The army succeeds, as Zack and Cody are captured and taken back to the laboratory, where Bailey, London, Woody, and Dr. Spaulding find them. Dr. Olsen reveals that he is Dr. Spaulding's evil twin and explains that he spied on Zack and Cody earlier. After telling each other off, Zack and Cody begin to merge, but the merge is unsuccessful because the twins get into an argument that escalates into a fight, ultimately destroying the Gemini Project. Ronald attempts to reboot the machine, but he is stopped by Cody who quickly forms a plan, and he and Zack give the special fruit to the Spaulding twins, who finally understand each other by telepathically discovering they wanted to be like each other all along. Mr. Moseby comes in with the police who arrest Ronald. Zack and Cody now understand that they make a "pretty good team." Afterward, Cody and Bailey have reconciled and visited landmarks together and Zack is driving his car, which Cody finally agreed to let him have. On the dock, Zack parks the car in a shipping area and sees his friends and brother on the SS Tipton. Unfortunately, the car is crushed by a shipping crate containing London's summer clothes. While Zack stares in shock, the movie ends with Mr. Moseby saying, "Well, spring break is over. Now if I could just make it to summer vacation." Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Genie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley ,Hermione Granger, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Grand Duke of Owls, Scar, The Dazzlings, Lord Voldemort, Nora Beady, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Foop, Head Pixie, Sanderson, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) and Team Rocket will guest star appearances in this film. * The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Grand Duke of Owls, Scar, The Dazzlings, Lord Voldemort, Nora Beady, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Foop, Head Pixie, Sanderson, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will work for Dr. Spaulding/Dr. Olsen. * In this film, Pooh, Ash, Simba, Sora, SpongeBob, Harry Potter, Tai and their friends will know that Dr. Olsen is Dr. Spaulding before Zake and Cody knows it. * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Genie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Pluto, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley ,Hermione Granger, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog will meet Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Head Pixie and Sanderson for the first time. * The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, Aladdin, The Mickey Mouse's Cartoons, The Princess and the Frog, Darkwing Duck and The Suite Life Movie ''were all made by Disney. * ''The Suite Life Movie was released on Disney Channel in 2011 the same year both'' Winnie the Pooh'' and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 ''were released in theaters and and air season 8 of ''The Fairly OddParnets and Season 7 and 8 of SpongeBob SquarePants air on Nickelodeon. Transcript Links Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Disney Channel's Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney Channel Onignal Movies Films Category:Upcoming films